This application is to fund the University of Utah Center of Excellence in ELSI Research (UCEER). The University of Utah has a strong tradition in human genetics and ELSI research and this proposal will build on our successful development and management of a P20 funded CEER. The proposed UCEER will focus primarily, although not exclusively, on issues relevant to population screening for genetic conditions in the healthcare of women, children, and young families. Our primary emphasis will be on enhancing education and informed decision-making by patients and research participants with innovative approaches including multi-media and interactive computer platforms. Our overall goal is to create a laboratory for research and education with a diverse set of scholars and ideas in a creative, supportive academic environment. The CEER will support faculty across 6 colleges at the University of Utah including Medicine, Law, Nursing, Humanities, Engineering, and Fine Arts. Through our Research Core, we propose funding for 6 Tier I research projects that are of sufficient size and rigor to warrant publication but also will serve as pilot projects or future NIH grant applications. Through our Education and Career Advancement Core, we will support a variety of ELSI educational activities from across the spectrum from undergraduates to junior faculty and provide a strong mentorship program to foster the next generation of ELSI scholars. The UCEER Administrative Core will support an effective structure for the support, oversight, and integration of the research and educational activities across the University. Our proposed administrative structure includes strong, experienced leadership, communication tools, effective space, functional meeting schedules, and an advisory committee that will engage our CEER leadership, faculty, and trainees.